


[podfic] double-blind date by jazzfordshire

by trashy-reads (trashyeggroll)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, College AU, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyeggroll/pseuds/trashy-reads
Summary: [podfic by trashyeggroll] Original summary: Lena Luthor is a model student. Lena Luthor is working on her second degree at 20 years old, and on the fast track for grad school applications by next year. Lena Luthor is going to change the world, even if her family refused to pay for her education after she came out. She has a full ride scholarship for her grades, and she will graduate with no debt.So, when a piece of paper with 10 digits on it is slammed down on top of her Quantum Mechanics textbook during her requisite daily 3.5 hours of library time, her reaction is one of intense irritation.ORLena Luthor is too busy maintaining a perfect GPA to go on a date. That is, until her best friend pesters her into it. What could possibly go wrong?





	[podfic] double-blind date by jazzfordshire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [double-blind date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716895) by [Jazzfordshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire). 

> For my wife, who was the poor, oblivious Lena when two friends set us up on our first date.

  
  
_(or click to [download offline version here](https://soundcloud.com/trashyeggoll/double-blind-date-by-jazzfordshire/s-8ngER) )_

**double-blind date  
**

**by ** [jazzfordshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzfordshire/pseuds/Jazzfordshire)

**Reader: **trashyeggroll

**Length:** 12:00

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on tumblr [@trashyeggroll](https://trashyeggroll.tumblr.com/)


End file.
